1. Field of the Invention
A machine for producing a batch of dough having a predetermined temperature is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dough preparation is a labor-intensive operation and requires many specific environmental conditions to be met. It is known that dough temperature facilitates the reaction of yeast. Specifically, the proofing time for dough can be optimized by maintaining the dough at an optimal temperature for yeast reaction. For instance, it is known that some forms of yeast remain inactive under 76 degrees Fahrenheit, and that yeast reaction is commonly optimized when maintained at a temperature between 78 and 82 degrees Fahrenheit. Thus, proofing time will vary between batches if dough temperature is not controlled. Accordingly, the mass production of dough requires a controlled environment. This helps ensure that the temperature of each batch of dough remains at a predetermined and desirable range so that the production of dough results in a consistent texture and quality beginning from the first batch of the day to the last batch of the day.
Perhaps the greatest variance in dough temperature results from the bowl in which the ingredients are mixed. Such bowls are often huge containers made of stainless steel. These containers act as a “heat sink,” meaning the containers store a lot of heat. The heat may be generated from the operation of adjacent ovens, or actual mixing operations. This heat is then translated throughout the dough. Thus, at the beginning of the day the temperature of the stainless steel bowl might be room temperature and through the environmental factors, such as the operation of the ovens and the British Thermal Units, “BTUs” imparted during mixing operations, the core temperature of the bowl increases throughout the day and transfers the heat to the dough.
Currently, mass production of dough is done at one location in large, industrial facilities. The benefit of a singular location is that environmental conditions can be monitored and controlled by use of sensors such as thermostats, flush out, and the like. Thus, the heating/cooling system of the room is used to help control the temperature of the dough. Furthermore, current containers used in mass dough production systems are large enough to be equipped with cooling jackets. Cooling jackets run cold water throughout the outer surface of the bowl to keep the bowl at a desired temperature. The operation of cooling jackets further increase the cost of manufacturing dough. Other practices in the art for controlling the temperature of the dough include the introduction of ice particles or of chilled or cold or warm water at prescribed temperatures.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a mass dough preparing machine that is adaptable to the temperature changes in a room without having to incur the expense of operating the heating/cooling system of the room. Furthermore, it remains desirable to have a dough preparing machine that does not utilize the current large containers, but can make dough in selectable, discrete and customizable batches.